


The Crib

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: I think I got distracted at one point, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), Pregnancy, Sibling Vibes, Varian tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: A crib is simple enough for Varian to build, right?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	The Crib

A sheet was covering Varian's latest invention. It was for the new royal baby coming in April. He was very excited to make something beneficial to the royal couple and their baby and so here it was in the nursery waiting to be revealed.

Rapunzel stood excitedly by Eugene's side “When you said you would make the crib for us, I knew it would be special!”

“You haven’t even seen it yet.” smiled Varian.

“So? Their Uncle Varian made it! That’s special enough.” ensured Rapunzel with a smile. He blushed and flashed a toothy smile at the young woman before him.

Eugene spoke up quickly before the demonstration could begin. "Not that I don't trust you Varian, I do! But just making sure, are all the bugs out?"

"Don't you worry, Eugene. I'm sure. Well like 97.3% sure." He cleared his throat "Alright your royal highnesses, I present to you," he ripped the sheet off dramatically "the rocking crib." The two were very impressed and approached it feeling the texture and observed. "Now it's not like any other crib that rocks, it rocks by itself. So when you just got up at four in the morning to change baby Fitzherbert's diaper, instead of doing the extra time of rocking them to sleep, it does it for you so you can go back to sleep!"

"This is very creative Varian, and so thoughtful!" Said Rapunzel.

He smiled, very proud that the princess thought so. "Okay, now to show you in action." He turned away to grab some things out of his bag and took some things from around the nursery. When he came back, his hair was pushed back and a black smudge was on his chin. He carried with him a stuffed animal wrapped in a blanket, and trudged towards the crib, lowering his voice. “You have kept me up way too long. The smoulder doesn't work when I’m half asleep. How do you expect me to go about my day with bags under my eyes which is totally natural for a new father?”

Rapunzel started giggling then broke out into a full laughing fit at his impression of her husband. She hid her face into his shoulder to try to stop them but she just laughed harder. Eugene frowned and grumbled. “I don’t sound like that.”

His wife peaked her eyes up at him hiding the smile that was not hidden well. “Maybe not now, but definitely in a few months.”

“But why imitate me?”

Varian grew shocked. “After all that Rapunzel has done?” he put his hands on his stomach “Birth and carrying a child for 9 months? Do you think I would put her through that, Eugene?” He fell against Eugene with a hand now on his forehead.

He rolled his eyes and Rapunzel joined in, clinging onto his arm in desperation “Please be a part of this child’s life! Our child needs a father!”

“We went from me putting a baby to sleep to me apparently refusing to raise a child. A promotion I did not expect.” The two wouldn’t stop laughing. Eugene looked at the two hanging on him. “Get off!” he let Varian off with a thud but he knew better than to do that to Rapunzel and sat her up straight. Their laughter subsided to giggles and Eugene tried to move along the demonstration. “Alright so let’s move to the part after I complain.”

Varian grabbed the wrapped toy, still smiling, and set it into the basket. He turned the knob and it gently swung back and forth.

They clapped for the royal engineer and he took a few bows, he stopped when it started to make a loud squeak.

"Hold on, I thought this would happen." When Varian turned his back and reached into his bag, it started to move faster.

Rapunzel and Eugene took notice of this. Rapunzel spoke up "Uh Varian, is it supposed to do that?"

"I mean it might have the occasional squeak but a little oil should do the trick." He said still rummaging through his bag.

The basket started to pick up speed Rapunzel and Eugene took a few steps back "How do you turn it off?" He asked with growing panic 

"The knob is on the side."

Eugene reached out to turn it off but it broke off in his hand, he held it up to show Rapunzel with wide eyes even more panicked. The basket was doing a full circle and not slowing down. Now Rapunzel was also starting to panic.

"Varian, the knob broke!" Her voice wavered.

He was still unaware of the cribs gaining speed. "Don't worry I can fix that too."

"Varian there is something very wrong with the crib!" Eugene yelled.

He finally found the oil and stood up, turning around to see the basket fly off and head right towards him. He ducked just in time as it flew past him, flying free out the window, never to be seen again.

Everyone stood where they were too shocked to move.

"So there might be a few bugs."


End file.
